smlfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Space Face Part 2
This is Episode 6 of Endless Possible Shorts a sequel to Space Face Part 1 (sorry ahead Culdee) Script After a title card, cut again to Endless and RH looking at their lawn, with Culdee's face cut out in the grass. Endless: You know, I really captured his grassiness. Commander Guy walks in. Commander Guy: Ah, yes, your vanity beacon. Tom: Our what? Commander Guy: We couldn't miss it, a signal to let us know about your energy reserves. Endless turns his head back in confusion. Endless: Huh? Commander Guy: This "Culdee" creature, we believe he holds the key to getting us home. Camera moves to Culdee at a panel with a alien. We get a shot of a voice changer gun. Culdee picks it up. Culdee: I found a thing! Culdee accidentally shoots the voice changer at RH, whose voice is changed to a dog barking. Culdee shoots the gun again, changing RH's voice to a different voice. RH: Well, this isn't my voice. (Culdee shoots the gun again, changing RH's voice to a computer-like noise. After the next shot, RH's voice becomes dolphin noises. Culdee proceeds to shoot the gun many times, changing RH's voice to random noises constantly. When Culdee hits the gun with his fist, RH’s voice coughs, showing he now has a voice. Matt tries the gun again, but proceeds to break it.) RH: Aww... Endless: Really? Culdee? Commander Guy: Yes, only the vainest being on your planet would make such a monument to themselves. Culdee: Hey! I made that! Culdee puts his hands on the glass, admiring himself. Culdee: Oooohhh, I look good. The vanity drive activates at this. Culdee: I really captured my grassiness. The vanity drive increases power. Commander Guy is excited by this. Commander Guy: It's working! Keep him going! Endless: Hey, Culdee! I don't despise your FNAF and Fortnite addition? Culdee: Yay, I'm popular! Endless: Well, no, I mean I just don't- Culdee: POPULAR! The vanity drive increases power at a rapid pace. Commander Guy: Yes! We're so close! Just a little more! Culdee is overwhelmed with excitement, barely able to contain it. RH: Umm... RH picks up a mirror and places it behind his back. RH : Hey, Matt! Culdee calms down as he looks at RH. RH holds up the mirror and faces it towards Culdee, who smiles at his reflection. He also squeals while doing this. The vanity drive is now at full power, causing it to fix itself and activate the ship. Every alien on the ship cheers.) Commander Guy: You've powered our ship! We can finally make it home! Culdee: (gasps) So, I'm a hero? Commander Guy: Yeah, sure! Shy Guy: Err, Commander? Culdee: I saved the day? Commander Guy: You sure did! Pieces from the ship start to fall due to the ship shaking. Shy Guy: Commander?! Culdee: I-I'm AWESOME! Endless: Oh boy. Shy Guy: COMMANDER!!! Commander Guy: What?! Shy Guy: The drive can't take any more vanity! She's gonna blow! Commander Guy: Quick, humble him! Culdee is extremely happy to the point of squealing and frantically moving around. RH: We can't! Commander Guy: Vent the engines! Full warp speed! Commander Guy: Aii, Aii! The alien pulls a lever downwards. Cut to a girl outside looking at the ship. As the ship blasts off at full speed, it causes the girl to be burnt to a crisp. Cut back to the ship, which blasts straight through a planet. Cut to inside the ship, where RH, Endless, and Culdee are stuck to the back of the ship. RH and Culdee are terrified but Endless has a bored face. Endless: Culdee, remember that time I told you I didn't despise your Fortnite and FNAF addition? Culdee: Yeah? Endless: I LIED! Culdee: Aww... The vanity drive loses a chunk of power, causing the ship to stop. The three fall onto the floor. Commander Guy walks over as RH laughs nervously. Commander Bai brushes himself off. Commander Guy: Come, let me show you the final part of the tour. Cut to Commander Guy, Endless, RH, and Culdee at the disposal bay. Commander Guy: The garbage disposal bay. This is where we eject all of our unwanted waste into the cold depths of space. RH and Endless: Oooohhh! Commander Guy: And that includes you. RH: What?! Endless: Figures. Endless has a sip of his sprite. Culdee: But, I'm a hero! I powered your ship! With my face! My pretty, pretty face! Commander Guy: Yeah, yeah, we're all very grateful, time to go. The door to the disposal bay opens. RH: You can't do this! We'll fly the ship back home ourselves if we ha- The aliens point guns at RH and Culdee. RH''': '''Ohh... Commander Guy pushes RH and Culdee into the bay, but they throw Endless, who crashes into a pile of trash. The door closes behind them. Culdee: Let us out! Commander Guy: Oh, I plan to. RH: Couldn't you just take us home? Commander Guy: Yeah, we could! Ahahahaha! Goodbye! Commander Guy presses a red button, causing him and his Shy Guy crew to fall into space, revealing that RH, Endless, and Culdee were actually on the other side. Endless: Wow, who knew vanity and stupidity were so closely related? Culdee: Hahaha, I don't get it. Endless: I know. RH looks around. RH: Joyride? Endless: Yep! A montage then begins of the gang joyriding. They begin with Culdee and Endless each holding one of two handles to drive the ship while RH puts his arms up. Cut to a man on Earth who sees the ship. The man is abducted and stands in confusion while the three continue to drive. They stumble upon the planet Uranus, which they fire a lazer into that reads "Butt". They continue to fly through space, seeing many objects on the way. At one point, they encounter Invotisis,Inverted Endless,And Inverted Endless in an alternative ship. They stare each other down and fly away slowly. Cut to Culdee setting off explosions to destroy a planet. Cut again to Endless, RH, and Culdee playing with guns. Endless shoots at Culdee, causing Culdee's arm to come off. RH, however, has a healing gun and shoots it at Culdee's arm, causing it to regenerate. Endless shoots Culdee's arm off again, though. End of montage. Cut to the three laughing to themselves while walking through the ship. Endless: We should get abducted more often. RH: Heheh, I hear that! Culdee: I heard it too! RH tips his can over to reveal he has no more smart water. RH: We should probably get home. Endless: Awwww! RH sits down in the chair and attempts to drive the ship. He presses two random buttons, causing the vanity drive to completely deactivate. The ship also starts to escalate downwards in direction. Endless: Does anyone else feel kind of falling-y? The ship increases downwards speed, causing the, to approach Earth very quickly. RH: Guys, we have a problem! Culdee: Are we gonna crash?! We can't crash! I'm allergic to explosions! RH: Do something! Culdee begins to press random buttons out of panic. Endless presses two buttons without question. RH finds an electric rod, not knowing what it is. RH: Try using this! Culdee: What is it?! RH: I don't know, find out! He hands the electric rod to Culdee. Culdee: Endless, what do I do? He shocks Endless with the electric rod, causing him to launch into a chair and into a control panel. He is now unconscious. Culdee drops the rod out of shock. The ship is now almost in Earth's atmosphere. RH: Endless, get that engine working! Endless! Culdee: He's down! RH: DAMMIT! Culdee: What are we gonna do, Edd? RH: I don't know! The two begin to scream. Culdee: Not the face!! Suddenly, the vanity drive activates. RH: YES! RH slams his hand onto a large red button labelled "BRAKES", causing the ship to stop just before they could crash into the backyard. Everyone's faces hit the windshield from the sudden stop. Culdee: Hey! The three roll onto their backs. Endless: Okay, I take it back. No more abductions for me. RH: You know, you've been pretty quiet today, Endless. Endless: I am very drunk. RH laughs at Endless's comment while Endless takes a sip of Sprite. Endless: Hey, Culdee? Culdee: Yeah? Endless: You're alright. Culdee: Really? Endless: Yeah. Culdee: YAAAAAAAAYYY- The vanity drive activates at maximum power, causing the ship to explode. Culdee: MY ALLERGIES! Category:Endless Possible Shorts Category:CuldeeFell13 Episodes Category:Endlesspossibilities 2006 Episodes Category:Rh390110478 Episodes Category:Invertosis Episodes Category:Inverted CuldeeFell13 Episodes Category:Inverted Endlesspossibilities 2006 Episodes Category:Commander Guy Episodes Category:Shy Guy Episodes